1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting saw-tooth wires onto a roller for textile machines which is to be equipped with a card clothing.
Rollers equipped with a card clothing in the form of saw-tooth wires find application in a great variety of machines in the textile industry, for instance in carding machines, opening machines, scutchers, breaker cards, tearing machines, cleaning devices and so forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fibre mass which is treated by such rollers having a saw-tooth clothing or saw-tooth card clothing, respectively, should be distributed as uniformly as possible. This calls for a random distribution of the points of the teeth of the saw-tooth wires forming the clothing. This random distribution of the tips of the teeth of the saw-tooth wires is however not achieved when proceeding in accordance with known methods of winding the saw-tooth wires around the rollers, because according to these known methods the distribution of the tips is at least in part a regular distribution such that so-called lanes prevail between the tips within which lanes the fibres are partly or at least not sufficiently exposed to the working of the tips. Attempts have been made to countermand this drawback by winding a plurality of adjacently located saw-tooth wires onto a given roller. These methods, however, did also not lead to the desired success.